


The gift

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas night and Alex has one last gift for Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Again this is set 2010 like all of other ones.

The gift   
It is Christmas night and Alex has one last gift for Gene. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is un beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Again this is set 2010 like all of other ones.   
It had been a very busy but wonderful Christmas day at Gene and Alex’s house. That started early that morning with both of them and Molly and Gene junior opening up their presents from each other and Santa. Later their entire friend from the CID and Molly now boyfriend Nick came over for Christmas dinner and to open presents from each.   
Now as Gene sat on his and Alex’s bed thinking over the day’s events, he watches Alex take a box into the bathroom.   
“What have you got in there Bolls” he asked?   
“Oh just a last minute gift for so be a good boy and wait to see it” said Alex with a sexy smile.   
Once the door was close Gene wasted no time in getting Undress, for he knew that whatever Alex’s gift was the night was sure to in a very passionate love making.   
Alex opens to the door to see Gene lying on bed very naked.   
“Well I see you’re ready for a very nice night” said Alex as she walked out into the room wearing a short red nightgown.   
“Well you me bolly always prepared” said Gene with a very sexy grin. Gene gets off the bed and walks over to her and takes her in his arms. Their lips meet in a very steamy kiss as they walk slowly to bed and fall onto it.   
“So do you like your gift” asked Alex,   
“Oh yes do I get to unwrapped it” asked Gene with raised eyebrows.  
He slowly takes off her nightgown and gives low growl at her body.   
“I don’t care how many times I say this bolls but your body is so beautiful and am one lucky bastard to have you” said Gene as he looked over her body.   
“Oh Gene I don’t what you say you can be the sweetness man when you want to be’ said Alex. As she looked into Gene’s eyes their lips met.   
Gene rolled them over so he was on top and trailed his lips down Alex’s neck. He continued his kisses until he reach the valley between her breasts. He kissed the cleft between them then sucked each nipple tenderly.   
"Ooh, Gene," Alex gasped  
As Gene slid one finger into her opening, His other fingers began stroking her swollen clit. She ran her hands through Gene hair as he continued to suckle each of her nipples alternatively. Sensing that she was nearing her peak, Gene stopped and pulled his hand away. Upset, Alex looked up at him with a what the fuck look in her eyes.  
"I want us to peak together, bolly," Gene said as he captured her lips once more.   
Gene took her hips and rolled them over so that Alex was now on top of him. Gene could see that Alex’s eyes light up with a gleam.   
"You set the pace bolls, and I will follow," Gene coaxed.   
“So does I get to be the Guv then” asked Alex with smile.   
“Only in the bedroom bolls only in the bedroom” said Gene.   
Alex smiled and slid carefully back so that his cock was right at her entrance. Gene tensed in anticipation of the snugness of their union that he knew always came. Inch by maddening inch, Alex eased herself onto Gene's harden cock, amazed at how they were perfectly made for each other. Slowly they both fell into an easy rhythm Gene meeting each of Alex's downward thrusts. They matched perfectly with every stroke. Soon Alex's movements were becoming quicker and quicker. Gene knew she would be peaking soon. He could feel himself approaching also. Within moments, Alex's inner muscles tightened on Gene cock and he pulled her down to his lips so he could quite her screams as she climaxed. The force of Alex's release dragged Gene over into his own.   
Exhaustion soon overtook them both as Alex rested her head on Gene's sweat drenched chest.   
"I love you, Alex," said Gene into her hair.   
“I love you to Gene” said Alex as she drifted off to sleep. A few hours later Alex was awakened by Gene kissing his way down her body. She moaned when he reach her already wet center and attacked it with his month, tongue and talented fingers.   
"Oh Gene yes harder suck and finger me harder”. Cried Alex   
"Gene was more than happy to do so. Within a few seconds her inner muscles squeezed his fingers as she came hard into his waiting month and drank all of her juices.   
As she was coming down from her orgasm, Gene moved on top and rammed his cock into her hard.   
“Oh Gene” moaned Alex “Alex, Alex” He called as he fucked her.   
“Gene, fuck me hard. I need it.” he pulled out of her and turned her on to her hands and knees and had her grab the head board and enter her again.   
Gene thrusting into her in just the right angle was hitting her g-spot. Gene could feel himself getting close as his balls tightened up. He moved his hand from where it was on her hip, to her clit and rubbed it hard. It didn’t take long, before she was coming again and Gene joined her, coating her insides with his load.   
They both fell back on the bed holding each.   
“What a wonderful way to wake up in the middle of the night” said Alex as she lied on Gene’s chest.   
“What can I say bolls being, next to you at night makes it easy for me to want and to have you” said Gene.   
“What time is it” asked Alex   
“two am” said Gene.   
“Then we had better get back to sleep because we have to go to Evan’s house for lunch tomorrow” said Alex. They hold each for a few more minutes before the both fell asleep.   
The end


End file.
